<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lady Reaper: Death of the Family by KristyAvson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435536">A Lady Reaper: Death of the Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristyAvson/pseuds/KristyAvson'>KristyAvson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Creepypasta, Ghost Stories, Killing, Scary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristyAvson/pseuds/KristyAvson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new creepypasta story about a daughter who gets mistreated by her own family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lady Reaper: Death of the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the drawing of "A Lady Reaper: The Family of Death" is here: https://www.deviantart.com/kristyavson2/art/A-Lady-Reaper-Death-of-the-Family-855069497</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this is a story about a daughter who gets mistreated by her own family, her family are bad and rotten as they are, even abusing their own daughter who was born first.</p><p>until one day, the bad family decided to get rid of her because they wanted to be rich. the older daughter over-heard this, she thinks about her life with her family, they focused her to be seen and not heard. they abusing and treated her as if she worthless little nothing like her who never done anything right. </p><p>she what she decides to do then? she killed herself as the older daughter wears a black rope-like a grim reaper, she falls in love with death.</p><p>after she died, her bad family was happy when she's dead instead of sadness for her. as two weeks pasted, the bad family was having fun of being bad in their lives, there was a sudden cold wind as if the wind turns into death itself. the family thinks it was nothing but the wind. then a loud bang coming from the door with the lights shut off itself. it comes closer and closer and closer and then suddenly...</p><p>the door was busted down and the bad family sees their own daughter who still wears a black rope-like a grim reaper and she has a real scythe as if she was a female version of the grim reaper. she said with a scary and yet, demonic voice. "you think you bad family like you tried to get rid of me?! focusing me to be seen and not heard!? well, I see your wicked ways and how you mistreated me and saying that I'm worthless little nothing like me who never done anything right. bad and rotten as this family is, even abusing their own daughter. for your long wrongdoings, I will execute this family who is bad and wicked and burning in hell for all eternity!"</p><p>she Raises her scythe and kills them in half. blood and dead bodies everywhere.</p><p>to this day, this vengeful spirit/ghost, a daughter who has known as "a lady reaper: the family of death". she watches over the families who have been good or bad. if the family's bad, she will kill you at night with her scythe and drag them to hell. but if the family's good, she'll give you and your family some blessing from god. make sure that your family's good, if not, she'll be coming for you and your family.</p><p>the end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>